A History of Magic: The Potter Years
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: Our story begins on the fateful night when the Potter's lost their lives. Taken from the wreckage of their cottage not by Hagrid, as Dumbledore had ordered, but by a mysterious woman who whisks him away to safety and a life he never would have known had the Headmaster had his way. Follow Harry as he grows up surrounded by incredible magic and mystery's.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort had fallen on the night of Samhain in the year of 1981 but had not died. The self-styled Lord was merely reduced to nothing more than a mere shadow of his former self by a child, the young Harry Potter, and it is with this child and this fateful night that our story begins.

A lonely figure stood in the ruins of the Potter's cottage in the small hamlet of Godric's Hollow, the cold November winds ripping her ivory hair out from it's loose bun and casting it out into the night like strands of starlight. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she beheld the carnage of the cottage and held the only survivor close to her breast. For swaddled in the scarlet and gold blanket knitted by it's now dead mother was the only child of Lily and James Potter, the young Harry. The babe, barely over a year old, had been utterly silent save for a few sniffles when she had plucked him from the wreckage of what had once been his nursery. He knew not what had occurred that night nor the fate of the parents who had loved him so deeply, so completely that they had willingly laid down their lives for his. But the woman holding him knew, she knew the sacrifice that had been made for him, she knew the terrible price that had been paid for his innocent life and she intended to honor that sacrifice. She knew the meddling old fool, Dumbledore, would no doubt want to place the babe somewhere where he could control him and turn him into the weapon that fool Trelawney had prophesized him to be. Prophecy, she knew, was the work of those who had but a small amount of the gift of True Sight. Her visions were painful to the extreme and terrible to behold at times but exceedingly powerful and showed all the innumerable possibilities, the more likely they were to come true the clearer the visions were. She had seen what allowing Dumbledore to take the child would bring, what the poor babe would have to endure because of the old man's unwavering belief that he knew best and that his 'greater good' was more important that one boy's happiness and safety. She was not going to permit it. Harry Potter would be raised by her in the way his mother, her friend, would have wanted him raised. Gently rocking him against her chest she gazed down at the tiny form of her friends' son with unsettling mercurial eyes and lifted a slender fingered hand to brush a lock of jet black hair from his forehead to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar that was the only sign of what had occurred this night. She bent her head to place a kiss on his forehead when she heard the roar of a motorbike and the flare of headlights. She knew of only one person who would come here in such a way: Sirius Black. She turned in time to see the bike touch down on the pavement outside the remains of the Potter's cottage and the young driver fling himself from his seat to run and stumble toward the house, his jet black hair awry and his grey eyes wide and panicked. He pulled up short on seeing her standing there before drawing his wand with a snarl.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lily and James?" He spat, the words flying like daggers from his mouth.

"Lower your wand Siri', it's me." She called out, her voice carrying on the wind. He lowered his wand slightly before dropping it as a look of relief crossed his face and he almost sagged against the fence surrounding the Potter's front garden.

"Oh fuck Ri', thanks god it's you. Is...are they...?" He gasped out, his eyes begging for any other answer than the one he knew he would receive.

"Dead Siri'. He...he killed them both." She replied softly, he voice choking once more with the tears flowing down her cheeks. Sirius fell to his knees and let out a howl like a wounded dog that cut to her heart almost as much as seeing her friends cold, dead corpses in the blackened shell of a house behind her. He gripped the fence so tightly his knuckles went white as his other hand clawed the grass beneath him as he tried to stop the unassuageable wave of guilt and agonizing pain that broke over him at her words. Lily and James. Dead. Then, one ray of hope found him in the darkness of his grief.

"Harry, what about Harry?"

"I have him here Sirius, he's safe." She replied indicating the small bundle in her arms that chose this moment to let a small, plaintive cry. Relief poured through the young man as he heard that heartbreaking noise. Harry was alive, he was safe with Morrigan, the woman he had once loved before his own stupidity had ruined everything between them. She would take care of him, would raise him better than he, Sirius, ever could. She would make sure he knew what his parents had given up for him, would make sure he knew how wonderful and amazing they were and how much they had loved him. Which meant he was free to go after the sniveling little turncoat who had sold them out. He gave a feral, inhuman growl as he thought of the rat, Wormtail. The useless sack of shit who had sold his best friend to Voldemort, who had orphaned an innocent child. Oh how he was going to make the bastard pay for this. With a snarl he rose to his feet and turned to his bike, determined to hunt down the rat and gut him when he heard a soft voice cry out.

"Pa' foo?" The broken baby talk pulled him up short, all the rage and anger and bloodlust melting out of him at his Godson's small questioning voice.

"He will need you Siri'. I can give him a home and all the love in the world but that can never replace what you mean to him. He's already lost his parent's, please don't make him loose you too." Morrigan begged softly. She had also seen what would come for her former lover should he try to take his vengeance this night. He would be framed for the murder of his closest friends and be sentenced to Azkaban, the Wizard Prison or Hell on Earth as any who had ever been there called it. He may have broken her heart but she would not allow him to endure that even if it were the old man's plan to make him.

"I...I need to get him, Pettigrew. I need to give them justice." He ground out eventually, arguing with himself the whole time. What had once been a clear path, killing Peter for his part in his best friend's deaths, was now murky and uncertain.

"And you will Siri', I know you will. Go to the Auror's, to Moody if you can find him. Explain to them the plan, make them understand because if you don't they'll think you did this. They'll help you bring Peter to justice." She replied as evenly as she could while speaking of the traitorous scum who had condemned the Potter's to their fate. Understanding bloomed in his mind. No one but he, Morrigan and Dumbledore had known of the switch outside of Pettigrew and the Potter's. They would think he was responsible. A snarl curled on his lip once more.

'Probably that rat-bastard's plan all along. He would sit pretty, should his Master fail, and let me get carted off to Azkaban while he lived life as if nothing had happened' He thought to himself in disgust.

"You're right, as usual. I'll go and see Moody now. Can I...can I say goodbye to him...for now?"Sirius replied as he turned back to the woman who cradled his Godson in her arms as if he were made of glass. She nodded and he moved back over to her to lean over the bundle of blankets that was the young Harry James Potter and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and mumbled his farewell to his beautiful little Pup. Straightening he looked into Morrigan's shifting, mercurial eyes as her strands of her long ivory hair spun out on the November wind and tears tracked silver trails down her cheeks and he reached out a rough calloused hand to cup her face gently and use his thumb to wipe away a tear. She turned her head into his touch unconsciously and closed her eyes, tears hanging on her thick dark lashes like dewdrops from leaf and let out a small sob before he pressed his lips against her own for the briefest moment then disappeared back onto his bike and off into the night. She stood there for a moment longer, her silent sobs wracking her body, before collecting herself and forcing her emotions down. She could not afford to loose it now, not when Harry needed her.

"Let's get you home Harry." She whispered to the baby in her arms before she stepped into the darkness of the night and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody for the first time in his career didn't know what to make of the situation before him. Not hours before one of his protégé's, though he'd never admit they were such, had come tearing into his office with the news of the Potter's demise. Sirius Black had begged him to listen to him, had even submitted to Veritaserum and undergone rigorous questioning, and had come up clean. However, Dumbledore had floo called him a short time before Black had arrived swearing blind he was the Potter's Secret Keeper and was by no means allowed to escape or take the Potter boy anywhere. He had all the facts and still had no idea what to do. Growling to himself he took a swig from his hipflask and stomped his one real foot on the floor of his office. Bugger and shit, he hated politics and power plays and that was what Albus had put him in the middle of by accusing Black of something that couldn't possibly be guilty of as he himself had ascertained.

"Moody, we're wasting time! That little shit is getting a massive head start on us. We should be out there, tracking him down and dragging him in for questioning so we can throw him to the Dementor's." Sirius shouted from his seat in front of his boss and mentor's desk. Moody's electric blue magical eye shot round and found him even as the normal one focussed on him as well. The boy was of course correct but Moody was unsure of how to proceed. Albus was a friend but Black clearly wasn't guilty, he couldn't be. You couldn't lie under Veritaserum, it was fucking impossible unless someone had messed with the potion and he had made it himself. He looked at the man in front of him, he was half mad with grief sure but he still held the quiet determination and core of steel that he had seen the first time they'd met. Black had actually reminded him of himself a bit, he was a cocky, flirtatious prankster most of the time but when it came to doing his job he was deadly serious. He and Potter had had the highest number of arrests of any of the new recruits with the highest survival rate as well. They brought them in alive and, for the most part, unharmed. They had been a killer team, closer than brothers-anyone who spent five minutes with them could see it-and they had been loved and respected by everyone in the department. Which begged the question, why was Albus so adamant he was guilty? Cursing Moody stood and kicked his chair aside. Fuck it. There was no evidence to suggest Black's guilt save Albus's word and Moody preferred cold, hard facts to circumstantial bull. Stomping past the alarmed looking man he yanked open his office door with a deafening crash and stomped out onto the floor and bellowed for everyone's attention.

"Right. You've probably already heard the rumors or seen Auror Black tearing in here a few hours ago but either way shut up and listen. Tonight Auror Potter and his wife Lily were killed by Voldemort," there was a collective flinch throughout the department at this, only a few remained unmoved."The reason for this is because someone betrayed them to him. That person is Peter Pettigrew. I want a full scale man-hunt for the Death-Eater bastard and I want him brought in alive." Moody bellowed. The grim, determined expressions on his Auror's faces told him everything he needed to know. Lily and James had been loved by all who knew them and if he hadn't instructed them to bring Pettigrew in alive he doubted whether all of the bastard would ever have been found once his Auror's got their hands on him. He turned back to the man sat in his office who simply looked at him with his storm grey eyes and said to words before rushing off to join the hunt.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of November 1st came cold and clear at the Phenhaglion's castle in Cumbria. Morrigan sat in the small nursery she had had set up for their new arrival, Harry still nestled safely in her arms. He had taken a bottle not long before and was now once again asleep in her arms. She gazed down at his face that even at this age so resembled his father's, save for his eyes. They were every bit Lily.

"Mamma, what's that you've got there?" Came a small voice from the doorway. Looking up from her new charge she saw her three year old daughter, Lyra Rhiannon, standing in the doorway. Her snow white and black streaked hair was all over the place and she still wore her night clothes as she rubbed a small fist at her eye in an attempt to remove the sleep from it. Smiling softly she invited the little girl over and tilted her arms to show the dark haired baby that lay there.

"This Ly' is Harry. He's your Auntie Lily and Uncle James' baby and he's going to be staying with us from now on if that's okay?" She said to her little girl quietly so as not to wake the sleeping infant. The little girl peered at the sleeping boy with eyes so reminiscent of her mothers and smiled a little at the small child.  
'He's so small' She wondered to herself before reaching out a hand to gently touch his tiny nose with the tip of her finger. Giggling she retracted her hand and looked up at her mother who was smiling down at her though her eye's remained sad.

"It's okay, he can stay. I think he's cute. 'Rion will be happy, he's always 'plaining that he wished he had 'nother boy to play with." Lyra told her mother who laughed gently, trying not to move too much lest she wake the sleeping baby.

"Well how about you go and collect your brother so he can come meet Harry. It's about time Orion woke up anyway." She replied. Her daughter grinned and with one last look at the sleeping baby dashed from the room to go and collect her sleeping brother. They might have been twins but the two were as different as night and day; Orion Taliesin took after their father in looks and their mother, mostly, in temperament while Lyra looked like their mother but in personality she was every inch their father. She was wild, playful and feared nothing while Orion was quieter, more thoughtful and infinitely cheekier. They complimented each other perfectly and, for siblings, rarely ever argued. They were the best of friends but then, considering that they were isolated by the castle and who they were that was not saying much. It was unlikely they would see the world beyond the walls of the castles lands, the valley their home resided in was playground enough and safer than anywhere else in the world. Phenhaglion Castle was utterly impregnable, it's defenses and wards were thousands of years old and had been tested and attacked by the most powerful witches and wizards of the past two thousand years. None had been able to breach them and enter, some had even died in the attempt. Harry Potter would grow up here, safe and protected from any and all who would do him harm with siblings who would adore him and a mother who would love him unconditionally. He would always know who he was and where he came from, he would learn his families history and the legacy that was his birth right and he would be taught secrets in magic that had been thought lost in time. 'Yes, here he would have the childhood he deserved' She thought to herself as she rocked him gently in her arms while she gazed out at the pale sunlight resting over the fells that ringed the valley where the castle stood.


	4. Chapter 4

A year and a half later young boy with eternally messy jet black hair and vibrant green eyes was to be found sat in the lap of a beautiful ivory haired woman under an immense oak tree looking through a large leather bound album. It was a clear spring day, the sun filtering down through the newly sprouted leaves to the dewy grass below. Not far from where the two were sitting a girl with ivory hair streaked with her fathers black sat weaving the wild flowers she had gently plucked from the nearby meadow into garlands and crowns of spring blossoms while her brother who retained, for the most part, his fathers looks save for the streak of white in his fringe lay reading through one of the immense tomes to be found in the infamous Phenhaglion Library. The green eyed toddler was fascinated by the photo's in the album for almost everyone was of the parents he could not remember, though he was only three he was remarkably intelligent child and understood that his parents were no longer among the living, it had been explained to him when he was old enough to understand it. He knew his parents had loved him dearly and he did miss them but in his child like innocence he simply accepted that this was the way things were and at least they were still watching out for him from the beyond. He could not remember them so his bedtime stories were not what other children his age got, no, he got stories of the Marauders and Messer Prongs' Tiger-Lily; he was told of the magic, mischief and mayhem his father had caused with the help of his closest friends and of the brave, bold and beautiful woman that was his mother who constantly berated and out-smarted them. He loved bedtime only second best to moments like these where he would be allowed to look through the albums, look at the photo's that were certifiable proof to the boy that Lily and James Potter were real, that they weren't just stories, that they had truly lived and loved and laughed once-upon-a-time.

"See this one Harry? This one is of everyone shortly after graduation, have I told you that story yet?" The beautiful woman told Harry as she pointed to a photo of five people all stood on the steps into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was his father grinning in utter delight with his mother on his back, arm wrapped firmly around his neck as she too smiled at the camera, beside them was a boy with soft brown hair and a shy grin not realizing the then Lily Evans had in a moment of uncharacteristic mischief stuck her fingers up behind his head. Then on the other side of the boy Harry knew to be Moony stood a boy with shaggy black hair, gunmetal blue eyes and a roguish smirk who held in his arms a younger ivory haired girl he knew very well who returned his smirk with an impish grin of her own. As Harry watched as the grey-blue eyed boy leaned down and kissed her soundly, seemingly forgetting anything else even existed or perhaps deliberately putting on the display of affection for the camera. They were all wearing varying types of clothes that would look more at home on a beach than on the steps of their school. Harry shook his head and looked up at the woman with eager eyes, waiting to hear more of the Marauders; the woman smiled down at him with, though he did not know it, a little sadness before beginning her tale.

"Well it was out last day at Hogwarts before we left to go off into the big wide world and of course the Marauders wanted to go out the way they had come in, with a bang. They'd spent the entire month prior to us leaving pulling little pranks here and there to put the teachers at ease then did one that everyone thought was their finale piece the night before the end of year feast. They'd transfigured the entrance hall into a tropical jungle, complete with Cockatoo's, Macaw's and Parrot's which turned out to be some of the school owls who while totally unharmed were not best pleased about it. Anyway, everyone thought that was the end of it but little did they know that the Marauders had temporarily expanded their ranks from four to six and now included two young women who were not only exceptionally powerful but very intelligent and had helped them plan the entire prank. So the next morning everyone gets up to go down for their finale breakfast at Hogwarts only to find the staircases had been turned into waterslides, the Entrance Hall was now an immense swimming pool and the Great Hall now resembled a rather spectacular beach. The House table's gone to be replaced with scattered beach towels with parasols and garden tables and chairs. Most people ended up transfiguring their robes into beach ware and sliding down to breakfast and the teachers had no idea what to do as they couldn't even work out how to stop the water. In the end Professor Dumbledore had persuaded most of the staff to enjoy it and considering it was our last day for once the Marauders escaped the wrath of the Lioness Professor McGonagall who merely complimented them on their exceptional transfiguration and thanked Merlin that she no longer had them to contend with."

"You look really happy their Mamma." Harry replied with a large toothy smile. Morrigan's breath caught in her throat as she registered what he had called her and Harry, noticing her distress, laid a tiny hand on hers where she held the book and looked up at her with wide innocent eyes. "I know Mummy was my Mummy but you're my God-Mummy so you're my Mummy as well."

Harry's childish logic astounded her for a moment before she leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to his messy black locks and smiled down at her son with eyes shining with love and a hundred other emotions she could not begin to name.

"I love you so very much, you know that? And yes, I was happy then. I had the best friends anyone could ask for, we were young carefree and ready to take on the world. We thought we were indestructible back then." She replied as she cuddled him closer with a bright smile at the memory of how things used to be. Harry's small face scrunched up in thought for a moment.

"Were you more happy then before me and 'Rion and Ly'-Ly'?" He asked softly his face full of concern.

"No baby, I have never been as happy in all my life as I am here with you three. You're my children and I love you all too pieces, you mean absolutely everything to me and I would lost without you, okay?" Morrigan told him firmly. Harry thought about it, his head cocked adorably, before nodding in acceptance and asking if he could go play with his sister. Giving her assent she watched the three year old boy leap up from her lap and run pell-mell across the grass and tackle her daughter Lyra in a hug from behind, knocking her to the ground in the process. The sound of their laughter warmed her heart as she watched them sit together and her place a crown of flowers on his head with a beaming smile. Her twin, Orion, looked up from his book to see what his sister and little brother were up to only to receive a face full of flowers courtesy of the two mischievous children. Morrigan laughed as she watched Orion leap up enraged and begin to chase his siblings across the grass, the sound of their laughter echoing throughout the castle's vast grounds and somehow making the day feel brighter. 'Yes', she thought to herself, 'I really don't think I have ever been quite this happy.'


End file.
